Unexpected Love
by stelenapassion
Summary: Stefan's the mascot from his school's football team. Elena's the head cheerleader from her school's cheer leading team. What happened when a small incident brought them together? But Stefan's in a relationship with Caroline and Elena broke up with Matt. Will Stefan and Elena end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the story I've talked about before. Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter one.**

It's back to school day today. Everyone's been talking about having back to school parties. Everyone had fun in their breaks and everything.

Elena Gilbert, the head cheerleader in her school, has been rehearsing for her cheer leading practice during her break. There's this big competition coming this Saturday and she wanted her team to win. She's in a relationship with the captain of the football team, Matt Donovan. Matt and Elena have known each other since kindergarten, both never thought they would ended up together. They always bickered when they were little, they hated each other. But as time goes on, they grew closer and closer. They're together for almost two years now, and today is their two years anniversary.

Stefan Salvatore is a guy who barely got noticed by anyone. He's just the mascot. A guy in a bulldog costume so yeah. Everyone thinks mascot is just a dumb guy. In fact, Stefan's a smart guy, who always gets an A in every single tests. Though he didn't mind being a mascot being he wanted to be part of this school. He wanted to feel accepted. People called him names. But not all people. Caroline Forbes, she's part of the cheer leading team. She met Stefan a year ago. They were both working on the yearbook and they got closer. Caroline isn't like the other girls on the team, she don't pick on people. She and Elena are best friends since preschool. And Elena have never met Stefan. Caroline cared about Stefan, she didn't care what other girls might think of her being in a relationship with the guy who played the mascot.

* * *

It was late at night and Elena's in the gym practicing her routine for her cheer leading. She wanted to be prefect, without any flaws. She's a perfectionist when she's in cheer leading mode.

"Elena?" she heard Matt calling her name but she ignored it. Partially because she's mad at him for not remembering their anniversary. "Elena! Where are you?" Matt called again.

Elena stopped her practice and put on her irritated face and yelled back. "In here!" She rolled her eyes when she sees him walking towards her. "Why didn't you answer when I called you like a minute ago?" he asked.

"Well, Matt I'm sorry because I was so busy practicing." Elena crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

"What's with the attitude?" Matt's getting confused at the moment.

"What's with the attitude? Are you serious?" Elena practically yelled. "Well, I should instead ask you this. What's with you? Did you forgot today's our two years anniversary? Us being together for two years!"

"You're mad at me because I forgot our anniversary." Matt asked in disbelief.

"Fuck yes I am! You seriously gonna blame me for remembering our anniversary?" Elena looked at Matt, waiting for him to answer but he didn't. "Unbelievable." Elena scoffed.

Matt don't want to continue this conversation. "So what do you want now? You're being prissy."

Elena's rage is reaching its limits and she slapped Matt across the face. "I'm being prissy? Whoa! I can't believe this. All I want is us to celebrate our anniversary quietly, romantically. I thought this is how we're supposed to spend our night together." Elena's voice is coming down in a less rage filled tone. "And guys are supposed to be the ones to surprise their girlfriends on their anniversary. Or take them on a romantic date. Watch a movie or something. Take them to a nice restaurants and have a nice dinner. This is what I expect not like this."

"Elena, you honestly think I would do something like this? Of course I'm not going to! I'm the captain of the football team, I can't do stuffs like that! That is so girly for a guy."

"Yes, if you ask. I honestly think that you would prepare all those things for the girl you love, on their anniversary. I guess, I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't know how I ended up being you in the first place. I guess I expected too much in this whole relationship thing."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Elena nodded nonchalantly. "Oh no, you are not breaking up with me. I can't let a girl being the one to dump me."

"Well I guess it's time for you face the reality. I'm going to be the that girl and dumped your stupid fucking ass."

I finished my sentence and walked to the exit, but before I could fully exit, he grabbed my wrist. Hard.

"Hey let go of my wrist!" I tried to yank but I failed. "You're not going anywhere until we're finished."

"It hurts! Let go or I'll scream."

"Scream all you want, no one is here so no one will hear you screaming. You fucking little bitch."

Before I could say anything, there's this guy standing in front of me, pushing Matt on the floor. "She said let go."

Matt gathered himself and stood back up. "Who do you think you are? Pushing me off like that?"

"I don't know. You ask me.I'm just saving a damsel in distress. A lady should not be treated like that." she briefly looked at me to see if 'm okay.

Matt scoffed at him. "A lady? She is not a lady. She's a fucking bitch whom I dated and now she's dumping me. Just because I forgot our two years anniversary."

"No wonder she dumped you. How can a guy forgot their anniversary. You're an asshole. No go away before I break your arm."

"Break my arm? Seriously dude? I played football and I could easily break yours not mine." Matt clenched his hand into a fist and raised up, before he could hit Stefan, Stefan hit him. "Ouch!" Matt muttered.

"Now go." Matt walked away and gave Stefan a glare. But Stefan couldn't care less about it.

He walked over to Elena and check is she's okay. "Hey" Stefan uses his soft and caring tone and asked. "How are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a tiny bruised on my wrist. So what are you doing late at night here in the gym?" Elena stared at his mesmerizing green eyes.

"I should be the one asking you that." Elena chuckled at said "I was just practicing my cheer leading routine for this coming Saturday competition. I'm the head cheerleader so yeah. And you?"

"Oh so you're the head cheerleader." Elena smiled at Stefan. "I was just packing some stuffs up for the competition too. I'm the mascot."

Elena looked at him blankly. "You're the one who have been playing the mascot since I don't know, forever?"

"Yeah I am."

There's a dead silence between us but it only lasted for a minute or two. "I, um, need too head back home. So I'll see you again maybe?" Elena asked hoping he'd say yes.

"I guess so, so yeah. I'll see you again."

Stefan and Elena walked to the parking lot together, just in case Matt showed up again. Before Elena reached for car door, Stefan stopped her. "I don't think you should drive home alone Given the circumstances and it's pretty late and dark now."

"Oh no it's okay. My house isn't far from here. It's just a thirty minutes drive. I'll be fine."

"I insisted. I'm not letting a girl drive back home this late. I'll drive you." Stefan gave her this genuine smile that makes Elena's heart race.

"Yeah sure. Thanks!" Stefan reached her car handle and opened the door for her. "Thank you! I didn't know men these days still do that."

Stefan asked "Do what?" although he knows exactly what she is referring to.

"You know, opening the doors for girls."

"Oh that. My uncle taught me to be a gentleman and I'm sticking to the plan of being a gentleman." Elena smiled at his words.

Stefan started the car engine and started driving. The car ride back to Elena's home was quiet. Just small talk. Nothing big. But Elena enjoyed the silence of it. It wasn't long until they reached Elena's home. Stefan walked Elena to her porch. "Thank you for what you did at the gym It was nice of you and thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. But there's one thing though." Elena looked at him curiously. "I still don't know your name."

"Oh, it's Elena. Elena Gilbert."

"Well it was nice knowing Elena. I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"So Stefan,I'll see you tomorrow at school? Probably?"

"Yeah sure. I'm sure we're bound to have at least one class together." Elena giggled a little. "Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Stefan." she walked closer to Stefan and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Stefan was stunned buy her action and she noticed. "It was a thank-you-for-saving-my-life kiss Stefan. And goodnight to you too."

Stefan walked back the his car and drove away. Elena went back inside and thought about Stefan. There was something about him that make her wanna know him more. Like something is tying her to him. She couldn't figured out why.

"Elena!" she heard Jenna yelling her name. "Do you have any idea how late it is already?"

"Yeah I'm sorry Jenna. I'm back now isn't it?" I tried to get away without getting any punishment.

"Where have you been/ I was worried sick of you."

"I was at school practicing and I got held away. I'm sorry."

"Now go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Yeah sure. Goodnight Jenna." I tell her as I walked up the stairs. "Goodnight Elena."

Elena walked up to her room and went to take a shower before she goes to bed.

* * *

Stefan was now back at the boarding house. He couldn't get her mind off of Elena. he remembered how good she smell. Her lavender scent. Her perfect olive skin. her beautiful brown eyes. He decided to he needed to know more about Elena.

"Stefan! Why are you so late?"

"Damon, I was just at school packing stuffs for the competition."

"Well, it's not my concerns and I'm definitely not the one you should be explaining to. Caroline have been calling you and leaving you messages. You should probably call her."

"Yeah sure." I walked back upstairs to my room and called Caroline.

It wasn't long when Caroline picked up the phone and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Care, I'm sorry for not answering your phone calls or replying your messages. I was at school packing stuffs up for the competition."

"Hey, it's fine. I was just checking you in. Get some rest, we still have school tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, goodnight Care."

"Goodnight to you too Stefan."

After the phone call with Caroline, I went to take a shower.

* * *

They both finished their showers and getting ready for bed. They both put on a smile before they drifted off to sleep. In their minds, all the could think about is:

_I will see her again._

_I will see him again._

* * *

**It's kinda short. This is just the chapter one of this whole new fanfic and I wanted to know what you guys thin of it. Leave me with your reviews? Hope you like it. I'll continue if you guys liked it. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

It's been three days already but Elena still haven't seen Stefan.. She's getting anxious about it, she's hoping to see him today. Elena woke up and get dressed. After getting dressed, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Jeremy walked in the bathroom and saw Elena brushing her teeth. He and Elena's rooms are both connected to the bathroom.

"Good morning sis." Jeremy asked and patted on Elena's shoulder.

"Hey! Stopped patting! And good morning to you too Jer."

"Why are so grumpy lately or at least acting weird." Jeremy noticed Elena's acting weird and grumpy but he doesn't know why.

"Me acting grumpy? I'm not. It's just... stress. That's all."

"Okay." Jeremy didn't believed what Elena said. "I'll take what you said."

Elena rolled her eyes and went downstairs and eat her breakfast.

"Good morning Aunt Jenna!" she walked past Jenna and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Morning. I'm heading out to meet my professor. I promised to help him with something."

"Oh okay. And by the way, where's Jeremy?"

"Oh he said he had to leave early because he have to finish his wood shop to finish a birdhouse or something." Elena gave Jenna a confused look and it clicked. "There is no wood shop, is there." Elena shake her head and said "No."

There's a loud car beeping and Elena knew it's Bonnie. Bonnie is Elena's best friend and she drive her to school everyday. Elena walked towards the door and saw Bonnie in her car.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena smiled at Bonnie. "Hey Elena. You seemed different."

Elena opened the car door. "How different?" she fastened her seat belt.

"You seemed feisty and happy. Did something happened that I didn't know about?"

"No Bonnie.. Matt and I broke up last night and somehow I felt kind of relieved. That's it. Nothing really happened."

"I'm sorry to hear that buy hey, maybe you, me and Caroline can have sleepover or something."

"Sure! I'd love that! It's been a while since we've had a sleepover and I miss that. We should ask Caroline about it later at school."

"Yeah. Now let's go or we're gonna be late.

Bonnie started her car engine and dive. They talked along the car ride.

* * *

Stefan knew that he promised to see Elena after that day but he didn't. He didn't went to school for the past three days because he was dealing with his uncle's funeral. His uncle's death came so sudden that Stefan was unprepared for. He was depressed for the whole three days. His uncle is like his closest family. He have been taking care of Damon and him since their parents' death.

Stefan heard a knock on the door and saw Damon.

"Little bro, you've gotta go to school. You can't sit here all day and just, brood."

"I know Damon. And no. I'm not going to sit here all day and brood. I'm going back to school today."

Damon clapped his hands as a sign of happiness because he couldn't stand his brother brooding in the house. "Good! You're gonna need to fix yourself and be hurry or else you're gonna be late." And Damon walked back out.

After fixing himself and everything. Stefan drove back to school. Thank god he wasn't late. Before he could continue and walked to the school's entrance, he heard a voice coming behind.

"Hey!" Stefan turned around and saw those beautiful brown eyes looking at him. He couldn't stopped staring at it. He got out of his trance and said "Hey!" he smiled at her.

Stefan saw Elena blushed a little. "I haven't seen you like in three days. You promised me! Remember?" Elena grinned a little.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promised."

"It's fine Stefan. I'm just teasing around. Is everything okay?" Stefan could sensed she was asking him the question sincerely.

"Yeah. Family issue. I'll talk to you later maybe?"

"Yeah sure." Stefan patted her shoulder and walked away.

Elena was confused by his actions.

* * *

It's now history lesson and Elena is sitting next to the window. She likes sitting there because sometimes she likes to look out the window and admire the door bell rang and the history walked in the room. Elena looked over and saw the history. He's new. Elena then mouthed to Bonnie's direction and asked. "A new history teacher? Bonnie looked at now and mouthed back "I don't know." Elena looked back at the front and right before the new history could introduce his name. She saw him. Stefan.

Stefan knocked on the door and said "I'm sorry I was late." Stefan said apologetically.

"It's fine. Mr?" the history asks. "Salvatore."

"Now Mr Salvatore go and find yourself a seat."

Stefan looked over the room and saw there's a spare seat next to her. Elena. Stefan walked over there to Elena's direction. "Is this seat taken?" he gave Elena a smirk and she blushed a little. Again.

"No it's not. I did't know you're in this history class."Elena asked shocked.

Stefan chuckled. "Neither do I. I told you we're bound to have at least one class together."

"Yeah you did."

"Elena, I'm sorry I broke the promise and I'll make it up to you. Meet me at the gym later after lunch maybe?"

"Okay. I'll meet you then."

"Good."

The rest of class went smoothly. Elena and Stefan sometimes exchanged looks. After the class, Stefan hurried out and Elena couldn't catch him.

Elena saw the Caroline outside the classroom. She remembered what she and Bonnie talked about earlier in the car. She called out her name. "Care!" Caroline turned her head around and paced quickly to Elena and hugged. She hugged Elena like they haven't seen each other since forever. "Elena! I heard about you and Matt. Are you okay?"

I shot her a confused look. "Bonnie told me. And that you and her are planning on a sleepover tonight."

"Yeah about that first I'm fine about the breakup. Second, that's what I'm about the ask you. Are you in?"

"Of course I'm in! Why would you ask such silly question?" Elena giggled and said "I'm afraid you've got plans tonight."

"I don't have any plans."

I looked over the men room direction and saw Stefan. "Stef-" Caroline cut me off. "Stefan! Babe!" Stefan's eyes wandered and saw Caroline and me. He walked to our direction and I'm shaking. Caroline just called Stefan babe.

"Hey babe! Where were you the last three days? I haven't seen you around school."

"You know home." Stefan put on a forced smile. It wasn't like the one h gave Elena.

"Elena, this is my boyfriend Stefan. Stefan, this is Elena."

"Oh I know Elena. We have history together."

"Yeah we have." Elena's feeling a rage of jealousy roaming inside of her. But why? "I'm sorry but I have something to do. I'll see you tonight?" Elena directed the question to Caroline. "Yeah sure."

Elena walked past Stefan and he whispered in her ear "Meet me at the gym at lunch and I'll explain everything. I promise." Elena felt shivers and nodded slightly.

* * *

Before Elena knew it, it was lunch already. She went to the gym and waited for Stefan. She was there early because she didn't want to be late. She saw Stefan walking towards her now. She smiled a little.

"Sorry I was late. My bio teacher Mr Haward was hosting me hostage." I chuckled a little.

"It's fine I was here early so yeah. You said you would explain everything. So..."

"Yeah I promised you. I wasn't at school for the past three days because I was dealing with my uncle's funeral. I wasn't in a mood for school so I bailed for the last three days. I didn't even tell Caroline about it." Elena noticed there are some tears cornering up in his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear hat. Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm getting there. My uncle was the one who raised me and Damon ever since my parents passed away." Stefan's now looking down the floor. "Enough about that. I have to tell you about Caroline now. We're in a relationship. She's the girl who have been there for me and didn't mind if I'm the guy who played the mascot or not. But lately I feel like things between us have changed."

Stefan noticed the curiosity in Elena's eyes. "Like what?"

Stefan paused for a moment. "Like something is missing. It wasn't the love that I was looking for. I love her, really. But not the kind of fall in love."

"I want to feel like falling in love too. Matt and I weren't really like everyone says it was. Everyone thinks we're the prefect couple. The captain of the football team and the head cheerleader. I loved Matt once but then he changed. He flirts with every girl. He wasn't the Matt I used to know anymore. I think falling in love is a romantic thing. You'll feel like you're complete. Every part of you." Elena looked at him, feeling kinda embarrassed saying things like that. "I'm sorry, you must think it's cheesy. Falling in love."

Stefan looked at her smiling. "No it's not. I don't think it's cheesy at all. I think you're cute. I like you." Elena blushed a little. "I like you too. You seemed really nice."

"Why thank you Miss Gilbert. Here give me your phone."

Elena just gave Stefan her phone without hesitation. She saw Stefan typing something in but couldn't figured out what.

"Here. I gave you my phone number and you can text me whenever you want."

"That's sweet and give me yours."

Stefan handed his phone to hers and watched her typed her number into his phone. "I gave mine to you and you can call me whenever you want."

"Elena?"

"Yeah?'

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah why?"

"I wanted to take you some place that might cheer you up."

Elena looked at him strangely. "Why would you think that place might cheer me up?"

"It's just that, you seemed sad. Anyway, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure why not."

"Good!" Stefan smiled and hugged her all of a sudden. Elena flinched a little but soon relaxed.

"I'll text you my address then I'll bring you to the place."

"Okay."

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline came over to Elena's house for the sleepover. They had pizzas for dinner. They watched a several chick flicks. They talked about boys' problems, most of all.

"So Caroline, you never told us about your boyfriend!" Bonnie shot Caroline a glare, indicating she's angry for her not telling.

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"Fine, I forgive you. So tell me about this hottie." Bonnie winked at Caroline.

"He's nice, sweet, loving and caring. I really love him. But lately he seemed distant to me. I feel like things between us have changed and we don't even know about it."

"So what are you going to do Care?" Elena asked her while she's pouring popcorn into a bigger bowl.

"I don't know Elena. Maybe I should go and talk to him. Figure out what the problems are."

"Maybe you should. Honesty is what relationships based on right?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah maybe you're right. Enough with my problems, are we gonna watch a few more chick flicks or what?"

Their sleepover mainly include chick flicks, boys' problems, painting their nails. Girly stuffs.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline are already sounded asleep and Elena's getting ready to sleep when she received a text from Stefan.

_Stefan: Hey am I bothering you?_

Elena texted back him without an instant.

_Elena: No you're not._

_Stefan: Good. I already texted you the address and remember to show up. (:_

_Elena; I'll keep that in mind._

_Stefan: So how was the slumber or sleepover. Whatever you call it._

_Elena: Haha. It was good. I feel like I'm five years old again._

_Stefan: Glad to hear that. Can't wait for tomorrow!_

_Elena: Yeah! No surprises. I'm not a fan of surprises._

_Stefan: Yes ma'am! Now go to sleep. You're gonna need your beauty sleep._

_Elena: Yeah, you're probably right. Goodnight Stefan. xo_

_Stefan: Goodnight Elena._

Elena put down her phone on the nightstand. She put on her silly smile and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Stefan put down his phone and he saw Damon standing next to the door frame. "Am I bothering something?" he smirked at Stefan.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Actually you are. I'm getting ready to sleep and here you are, disturbing me."

"Brother, I think you're hiding something from me."

"I guess you'll just have to find that out by yourself."

"I knew there's something off about you. You seemed feisty which it odd because you're always broody."

"Funny, now get out I need to sleep now."

"Fine whatever." And Damon just walked out of Stefan's bedroom.

Stefan couldn't help but just rolled his eyes. All Stefan could think about is he'll see Elena again. He put on a smile and went to sleep.

* * *

They both are excited about their sort-of-kind-of date. They couldn't be more happier.

Are Elena and Stefan falling for each other? They both aren't sure about it. Probably yes.

They'll just have to figure it out themselves.

* * *

**So here's chapter two. It's kinda short. What do you think it'll happen between Caroline and Stefan? Do you think something will happen when Stefan took Elena to the place? Reviews? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

This morning is different. Stefan and Elena can both sense it. They are utterly and genuinely happy. It felt strange for them. Both of them weren't able to cope with their loved ones' death, but every since Stefan met Elena, and Elena met Stefan, everything changes. They felt alive. They're able to be happy, they don't have to fake their happiness.

* * *

Today is the day. The day Stefan promised to take Elena to some place that might cheer her up. Though she never understand why he thinks she's sad. It's not like it's written all over her face. Is she looking forward to this sort-of-kind-of date? Yes. She is. Is she starting to feel something for Stefan? She don't have an answer to that.

Stefan brought Elena to his room and he locked the door. He dim the lights down and put on some candles.

"Do you like the dinner I prepared for you? Stefan asks as he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Yeah I loved it. Thank you Stefan. And you're room is so-" Elena says as her eyes wandered off to check his room.

"So what?" Stefan asked out of curiosity.

"I've never been into your room before. Your room is so simple and plain. Just books and lots of journals on the shelf. I didn't knew you keep journals."

"Yeah I do. I started writing journals when I was around eight. My mom bought me the first journal and I just started writing them. Do you keep journals too?"

"Yeah in fact I did. My mom bought me my first journal too. She wanted me to be a publicist and I sort of continue in that direction."

Stefan walked over to his bed where Elena's sitting on and he sat next to her. "That sounds cool. I think the reason I keep a journal is because I think memories are too important. And through writing in journals, I think it captures my moments and my memories in them."

"Yeah, I think memories are important." she locked her eyes as Stefan locked his too. "In our lives." Stefan finishes her sentence.

There's a silence between them as Stefan stare at her perfect nude lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly. he then start leaning towards her, to her lips. Their lips are now inches away. Stefan leaned a little more closer and their lips linked up. Elena's stunned by this sudden action but she didn't refused it. As her forehead creased into a frown, but he gave her no time to react, bending over to kiss her again, his mouth so familiar, so delicious, so tender on hers. Elena welcomed it, she gave in. Giving in, she reached up to tangle her hands in his hair, losing herself in the pleasure of his kiss. Stefan never kissed hard, but always with a tender gentleness that somehow contained within it an almost overwhelming passion, and the effect was so intoxicating as she need to remembered. He slipped a hand to the small of her back and pulled her close, the warmth of his body inviting her closer as she surrendered to his arms. Their bodies collided into one.

Elena had been kissed before, on several occasions. Like when she was with Matt, or while playing truth or dare. Being dared to kiss a stranger etc. But this, however, is different from the kisses she've done before. It was different, unique, slow, sweet and soft. It contains a tiny whisper of bitterness, like a warm day with an autumn breeze.

Stefan's hands reached on the hem of Elena's shirt and he pulled it up. It revealed her red lacy bra and Elena started pulling up Stefan's shirt. Stefan started kissing Elena's neck, leaving moisty kisses on her neck. Burning her flesh with his hot kisses. Stefan lowered Elena down on the bed...

_Beep beep beep!_

Elena woke up by the sound of her alarm. She woke up and reminisce her almost sex scene with Stefan. She wondered why she would have that dream but she didn't mind having them. She actually liked them. She heard someone's footsteps coming and it's Jenna.

Jenna walked over to the window and opened up the curtains. "Morning! You're like glowing today Elena. What? You have a nice dream? Oh and I finally managed to make pancakes. Not the burnt ones." I shake my head and chuckled.

"Yes Jenna, I have a nice dream and congrats on you, finally being able to make pancakes. I'm heading to the shower."

"Okay, you better hurry or Jeremy's gonna finish them off."

"Got it!" and then she went to take a shower.

* * *

Stefan is preparing himself for school. He received a text from Caroline saying they needed to talk. Although Stefan might already knew what she wanted to talk about. He already took care or at least prepared the place he's going to take Elena to, tonight. He's thrilled to have her there. He have never really taken anyone there, especially not a girl.

He's walking down the hall of his room and saw Damon kissing some girl. He didn't bothered to ask Damon. He think it's probably some sorority girl, but he did get a glance of the girl. He mouthed to himself. "Bonnie?" he's shocked. Is this really happening? Is Damon really kissing Bonnie or he's just being delusional?

He tried to walk away silently but Damon caught him. "Hey little bro."

"I was just, um, just heading to school."

"Hey Stefan." Bonnie says it awkwardly.

"Hey Bonnie, why aren't you driving Elena to school today?" Stefan knew this is a dumb question, considering this situation.

"Could you be the one to drive Elena today?" Stefan was shocked. "Yeah I guess I could."

"Thank you Stefan. Just tell Elena I'm sorry."

Stefan nodded and walked away. "Oh and Stefan?" He turned around and looked at Bonnie. "Don't tell Elena about this. I'll tell her myself."

* * *

Stefan's now in Elena's porch step. He rang the doorbell. He could hear Elena talking to someone. Elena opened the door and saw Stefan. "Oh! Stefan."

"Hi Elena." Stefan smiled at her and her heart melted.

"Why are you here? Is there something you need?" she asked as her eyes locked at Stefan's.

"Actually yes. Bonnie called me to see if I could be the one to drive you to school. She said she was busy and that she was sorry."

"You knew Bonnie?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Caroline introduced her to me yesterday at school. So about the ride?"

"I'm totally okay with it, but only if you are." Elena gave Stefan a grin.

Stefan teased and said "Of course I am Miss Gilbert. Now let's hurry cause we're gonna be really late for school."

Stefan opened the door for Elena. Always a gentleman to a lady. "Thank you!"

Stefan started the car and headed to the school.

They were both late for the first period but they didn't mind because they get to spend quite a short period of time together in the morning.

"Stefan, I can't believe we're late for the first period. And the first period is Mr Tanner's class! We are so busted." Elena groaned.

"Yeah we are. But if we could like avoid him the whole then we'd probably be able to avoid the busting thing." Stefan put on a smirk.

"Anyway, I gotta get ready for my English class. I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up at six maybe?"

"Sure, I'll be ready by then. Goodbye Stefan. You should probably prepare for your next class too."

"Goodbye Elena. Looking forward seeing you tonight!" Stefan gave a soft kiss on Elena's cheek.

The bell rang and they headed to their next class.

* * *

The day passed by quickly and now Elena's preparing herself before Stefan arrived.

"Elena! It's for you!" she heard Jenna yelling downstairs and she knew it was Stefan. She ran downstairs and saw Stefan standing at the door.

She walked past Jenna and she whispered in her ear. "You got a hot date tonight. Have fun!" Elena giggled a little, soft enough for Stefan not hearing that.

"Hey you're here!" she walked towards Stefan and smiled at him.

"I hope I'm not too early or something. And these flowers are for you."

"You're not. I was just finishing up. And thank you! Come on in! I'll just put these in a vase and we're good too go." Stefan walked inside and Elena closed the door behind.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Elena." Stefan blurted out. She was wearing this dress that sat on her body perfectly as if it had been made for her. Its satin folds hugged her figure following her curves and the navy blue dress was gorgeous against her olive skin. The skirt flowed out above her knees showing of her tanned legs. Her brown hair hung on her shoulders perfectly. She curled her hair into its choppy layers. She looked beyond beautiful, beautiful wasn't even the word that could describe her perfectly.

Elena stopped herself. She was blushing. "Thank you." She turned back to Stefan and complimented him. "You didn't look too bad yourself Stefan."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Or as in you saying I'm hot."

Elena giggled and said "It is a compliment for you Stefan. So shall we?"

"We shall Miss Gilbert."

Stefan put his arm out, indicating Elena to put her arm around it.

* * *

Stefan drove into the woods and there is nothing else in the vicinity. Elena is getting skeptical about this.

"Uh, Stefan? Where are we?"

"Relax Elena, I'm not going to kidnap you or something. We're almost there."

"Stefan, I'm not saying you're going to kidnap me or something but this. This is getting creepier."

"Trust me Elena, you're gonna love this place." Stefan turned to Elena and gave her a reassuring smile. "And we're here."

Elena saw nothing but three stalls for three horses and a stable. "Okay, seriously Stefan? You took me to a invisible stable?" Elena giggle at her own words.

"No Elena. My parents own this stable." Stefan walked over to the stable and patted on one of the horses. Elena followed him. "Meet Alexander. This guy is mine."

"And this is Sherley." Stefan paused for a second and he looked down. "She bongs to no one. And this is Casper, this horse is Damon's. We grew up here since we were little. Our parents bought or built this stable for me and Damon. They wanted us to have some fun since not a lot of kids would play with us."

Stefan lead Elena to sit next to her and she did. "Why didn't the kids played with you and Damon?" she asks.

"Because they think we're the weird kids who have no parents and raised by our uncle. Our parents died right after building this stable."

"I am so sorry. Since you're spilling yours then I'll spill mine. You said I seemed sad." Elena gave Stefan a fake laugh. "My parents died a few months ago. I wasn't able to deal with the trauma and the grief. I built walls around myself, in order to protect myself. I was so afraid I would have to deal with their death. I didn't want. I was with them the night they died, but I survived and they didn't. It wasn't fair to them! Why do I get to survive but not them?" Elena's tears are now running down on her cheeks.

Stefan put his hands on her cheeks and she flinches but then she relaxed. He wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You won't be sad forever, Elena." Stefan and Elena locked their eyes together, as if it is just them in the whole world. "You went through something horrible but you will be able to cope with it and move on. Your parents would want you live happily and not feel guilty for the rest of your life."

"Yeah maybe. I'm still figuring out myself. Okay, we're definitely ruining this. So why'd you bring me here?"

"I brought you here because I was thinking maybe you could give a ride on Sherley."

"You're kidding right? You want me to ride a horse?"

"I'm not kidding Elena. I want you to try on Sherley and of course I'll help you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Well since you said you're gonna help me, I'll give it a try. Don't make me regret this."

"I won't." Stefan helped Elena to be on the horse. Sherley was a bit moody at first because it's been a while since someone ride on her. This horse originally belonged to Katherine. Stefan calmed her down a little.

They went for a walk and Stefan was there to make sure Elena was safe on Sherley. He was shocked that Sherley didn't freaked out or something. She doesn't let anyone ride on her except Katherine. They finished their walk and now they're back at the stable.

"Thank you Stefan for the ride. Thank god Sherley didn't threw me off." Stefan chuckled. "I'm glad she didn't. She normally wouldn't let anyone ride on her except Katherine." Stefan covered his mouth as soon as he pronounced the word Katherine.

'Who?" Elena asked curiously.

"Nothing." Stefan's trying to avoid the conversation of Katherine.

"But I thought you-"

Stefan cut her off. "Elena it's nothing."

"Oh okay."

They sat there for a while and they looked at the stars above the sky. The sky is shimmering with thousands and thousands of stars.

"This is a good place to see the stars. It's really beautiful." Elena turned to Stefan and saw him staring at her.

"Yeah it is." Elena could tell if the answer is directed to her.

She saw Stefan lowering his head and he's now staring at her lips. She stared at his lips because she wanted to kiss those lips. She wanted to lock hers on his. She wanted to taste his lips so badly.

Stefan lowered himself a lot lower and now his face is inches away from Elena's. He could feel her hot breath and her breathing. He leaned to capture his lips on hers. All he could think about is his lips on hers, and how badly he wanted to pull her in and kiss her with all his strength. But he didn't dare.

Elena couldn't wait anymore and she pulled herself to Stefan.

And their lips met.

* * *

**And here's chapter three. I don't think I'm really rushing Stefan and Elena in. lol. Anyway enjoy this chapter! Reviews are appreciated. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I seriously have no idea where this chapter is heading but I still hope you enjoy reading it. (:**

**Chapter four.**

There are different kinds of kisses in the world. Some are filled with lust, some are filled with passion, some are filled with purity, some are just... kisses. In my state of mind, kisses can be overwhelming. They can irresistible. I think they can blow you away, like a tornado. They can sweep you off the feet. A simple kiss can make you forget the surroundings around you, it can make you forget the whole world. You'll feel like there's just you, and him.

_And this is happening to Stefan and Elena._

* * *

Elena felt Stefan's lips on hers. And Stefan felt Elena's lips on his. It was just them. They completely forget the world. They simply are living in a world where there's just Stefan and Elena. It was just a kiss. Just simple as that. All questions answered, all doubts, all fears has been removed from them. What she and he felt wasn't just merely a soft kiss. It was filled with passion, tenderness. A kiss that makes both of them shake inside of themselves. A kiss can be frightening as it is, but when Elena's with Stefan or when Stefan's with Elena, they couldn't be afraid of anything. The intensity between them, it's greater than anything else in the world.

They finally break through the kiss. The kiss lasted about two minutes. Elena locked her eyes with Stefan and he did the same. Nothing need to be said. The didn't need to say anything, their faces tells it all. Elena's eyes are sparking and she feel like she's on cloud nine. She have never felt something like this. Sure, she had kiss Matt before but not with this much of passion. This is something she have never felt before. She wondered if Stefan felt the same too...

Stefan could tell that Elena doesn't regret what she did, he could see it through her eyes. They are sparkling. Those eyes are the most beautiful eyes he have ever seen before. He could feel that he's alive and the hole inside of him has been fixed. He loved the kiss and he would like to kiss her one more time, if he had the chance. He wanted to kiss her all over again, like she hasn't been kissed before. He felt the whole world disappeared when Elena's lips met his. Her kiss sweep him off his feet. He could tell why.

They fixated their looks on each other. Neither of them wanted to break this beautiful moment. They wanted to relish in it forever.

Elena decided to be the one to break the silence. "That was, um, that was-"

"Amazing." Stefan finishes the sentence.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Elena looked right into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Um, we should probably go. It's getting late."

"Yeah I guess we should. Jenna would be so mad at me. Thanks for tonight Stefan."

"It's no problem. I'm happy that you enjoyed it. Let's go."

Stefan offered his arm, indicating Elena to put hers around it. They walked back to Stefan's car, they didn't talked much, Elena just put her arm around Stefan's, and that's it.

Stefan wanted to put his arm over Elena's shoulder but he was afraid of doing it. He uses his the other arm that was wrapped around Elena's arm to tight on tighter. He was afraid if he let go of her, she would vanish. Like this is all just a dream to him. They are now standing in front of Stefan's car. "We're here. I really had a great time today, Elena." he smiled at her.

"Yeah me too. Now you know some of secrets, I'd say you won't tell anyone about it?"

"Sure and I'm sure you'll do the same for me too?"

"Sure and thanks for the night Stefan." Elena feel a shiver going through her body and she shakes a little. Stefan noticed that she was shaking and he put his jacket on her bare shoulders. "Thank you!" she looked at him.

Stefan opened the car door for Elena. Along the car ride, Elena was contemplating the high, beautiful night sky. She sometimes catches Stefan staring at her, she likes the attention he's giving. She wouldn't bother complaining about it. This is going to be one of Elena's best nights, after her parents' death, she faked a lot of smiles but this night, she was genuinely happy. She didn't faked it. They finally finally arrived at Elena's house. Fortunately, the time is still before Elena's curfew.

"Thanks for the ride Stefan. It was very sweet of you." she gave Stefan a peck on his cheek. She wanted to taste his lips again.

"It's not really a problem. I brought you there so it's my responsibility to bring you back home safely."

"Goodnight Stefan. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Goodnight to you too Elena. And I'll see you tomorrow at school." Stefan went to give Elena a hug and a peck on her cheek. But it didn't end like that. After giving Elena a hug, he was ready to give a peck on her cheek. Elena deliberately turned her face so Stefan wouldn't kiss her cheek. And Stefan's lips landed on her lips. This is what she and him wanted. Both of them wanted to taste each other's lips again. Badly.

The kiss only lasted for about ten seconds and it ended. Stefan was the one who ended the kiss. "I, uh, I should probably go."

"Yeah sure." Elena opened her door. She waved at Stefan until his car was no longer in sight.

* * *

Elena looked around the house and saw Jenna sitting in the kitchen counter. She waked over to see what's she doing.

"Hey Jenna. What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Elena. Didn't knew you already came back."

"Yeah Stefan just dropped me off."

"Stefan, uh? Jenna winked at Elena.

"Jenna, he already has a girlfriend and it's Caroline." Elena told Jenna and the way she said it, there's a bit of sadness in it.

"Oh! I thought you two would really hit it off! And I could totally see you crushing on him Elena."

"Me crushing on him?" Elena joked. "Oh come on!"

"You're not a good liar, you know? They way you looked at him, already sold you out."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes Elena. Your eyes." Jenna told Elena, as she reminisce about herself, falling in love with her first love.

"What about my eyes?" Elena asked queerly.

"Everyone can see the sparkle in your eyes when you looked at him. It's like they're glistening! It's like you only see him in your world, just only him, with no one else. Like your whole world revolves around his. You're in love with him"

Elena was curious about that. Is it true? Is she in love with Stefan? How can she tell? They way she looked at him is it true?

"So what should I do?"

"Honey, I'm not the one to decide that for you. You should go and figure it out by yourself."

"I'm not sure how to do that."

"Why don't you put this aside first. Anyway, you should probably head to bed. You still have school tomorrow."

Elena head upstairs and changed her clothes.

* * *

Stefan got back and went upstairs. He wanted to savor this night with Elena forever. He don't want to let go of this memory. He's getting ready for bed when he received a text from Elena.

_Elena: Hey, are you still up?_

_Stefan: Yeah, why?_

_Elena: Sorry to bother you. But I just wanted to thank you again for tonight._

_Stefan: You can stop thanking me now, Elena. (:_

_Elena: Okay I'll stop. And Stefan?_

_Stefan: Yeah?_

_Elena: Could we talk tomorrow at school?"_

_Stefan: Sure._

_Elena: Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Stefan. (:_

_Stefan: Goodnight Elena._

Stefan wondered what Elena wants to talk about. But he probably knows what she's going to talk about. The kiss. He couldn't care less though. He loved the kiss he had with Elena and he would trade anything just to kiss her again.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline are in the biology classroom. They couldn't find a proper classroom to talk to so they chose the biology room. Caroline said she needed to talk to him. And maybe this will advantage him too. He wanted to talk to Caroline too.

"So Stefan, I have something to tell you." Caroline said as she looked down and twirl her fingers.

"I have something to talk to you about to, Caroline." she looked back up at him. "But you go first."

Caroline inhales and took a deep breath. "Okay. Lately I think you and I are getting distant. And maybe it's probably my fault. I don't know what came over me. I met this cute guy, he has the hottest British accent. His name is Klaus. We were at this party and you weren't there. I got really drunk and me and Klaus made out a few times. It was just kissing. Sex weren't involved in it. I don't know how to tell you this but I think I love him." After she finished her sentence, she immediately looked down on the door. She didn't dare to look at Stefan in the eyes. She was afraid of he might say to her. She feels really guilty of doing that and feeling something for him.

"It's okay Care. I'm not mad. You can look up at me. I'm not going to hit you or anything." Caroline exhales as soon as she heard what Stefan said. She released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "But why?" Caroline couldn't help herself but ask. Because every guy would probably say nasty things to her if they knew about this but for Stefan. It's like he was relieved.

"It's that I'm keeping secrets from you too and I have no right to be mad at you of these circumstances."

"Like?"

"Like I knew Elena before you introduce her to me. And I think I'm falling for her. And we, kissed"

Caroline squealed and Stefan was dumbfounded. "I knew you feel something for her Stefan! And oh my god, you guys kissed!"

"I'm sorry Care."

"No it's fine Stefan, I knew it would happened. It's just a matter of time."

"But how?"

"Your eyes! They way you look at Elena. They way you smiled at her. They way you talked to her. It already sold you out."Stefan couldn't help but feel guilty. Caroline saw how guilty he feels and said. "You don't have to feel sorry for me Stefan. We both have our own choices and our hearts will fall for different people. We can't control it. I think you and Elena would make a very cute couple together."

"Thanks Care. I need to figure things out. I'm still not sure about the feelings I feel for her though."

"Stefan, I'm sure you can figure them out. Hey, after all, we can still be friends right?"

"Right." Caroline hugged him and said "Thank you Stefan. It's great to still have you as my best friend. You can call me if you need any advice or help. I'll do my best."

"Thanks Care. I really appreciate it."

After this little talk with Caroline, they still remained as best friends and they got even closer than before. Now it's is time to meet up with Elena.

* * *

Elena's in the gym waiting for Stefan to talk to him. They gym became their regular place to talk. It's like the gym is their secret hideout place. Elena need to find out if she's in love with Stefan or not. If yes, she'll be the third wheel of Stefan and Caroline. And she couldn't do that to her best friend. She needed to make things right.

Elena saw Stefan walking into the gym, he smiled at her. It was the smile that Caroline told him about. His smile is the most genuine smiles he has ever given to anyone else. "Hey sorry I was late. I was talking to Caroline."

Elena felt herself getting a little tense of the name mentioned, Caroline. What could they be talking about? "No it's okay. So what are you and Caroline talking about?" she needed to ask.

"Oh nothing. Just stuffs." Stefan knew Elena's prying on something. "So what do you need to talk about? The kiss I assumed."

"Yeah about that. Stefan, I think that was a mistake we both didn't intend on making it. What if Caroline finds out about it? How would she re-" Elena's rambling on, then she felt a finger across her mouth. It was Stefan's. "It's fine Elena. Caroline already knew about it." Elena was shocked as he mentioned that Caroline already knew about it. "But how?"

"Long story short, she asked if we could talk and we did. She told me about her and a guy named Klaus. And then I told her about you and me." Stefan told Elena briefly about what happened.

"How did she react?" This is what she concerned the most. Is Caroline going to be mad or what? "Is she mad?"

"As a matter of fact, she was happy that is happened."

"What?" Elena looked at him weirdly. "Why would she be happy about it?"

"I don't know. She said something about my eyes." Elena's eyes widened. "She said they way I love you, the way I talk to you, the way I smile at you. It was just, different." Stefan walked closer to Elena and stroke her hair.

Elena paused for a moment before she speak. "Jenna mentioned something about my eyes after you dropped me off last night."

"What about it?"

"She said the way I looked at you, it's like the whole word doesn't exist. It's like in my world there's just you in it. No one else. It's like my world revolves around you. And that I'm"

"You're what Elena?" Stefan anticipated her answer to be she's in love with him.

"That I'm in love with you." After that, she looked at his beautiful green eyes. They turned green-blue-ish under the light.

"Oh." Is all Stefan could answer. "Well do you?"

"I don't know Stefan. I don't know how to fig-" Before she could finishes it, she was cut off by his soft lips against hers.

Stefan kissed her softly but with all his strength in it. He wanted to taste those lips so badly. He longed for kissing her after last night. He wanted to kiss her until his lungs runs out of air. He wanted to kiss her for all eternity. Elena didn't pulled away from the kiss. She kissed him back and she relish in the kiss. Electricity runs through their bodies and they could feel it.

Eventually, they parted away from the kiss. "Do you feel it? The electricity between us." Stefan asked.

"Yeah I can. It was special."

"Have you figured it out yet? Because I have."

"You have what Stefan?"

"I figured that I am in love with you Elena. The three kisses we shared. The electricity between us, I could all feel it inside of my body. Whenever I'm around you, it's there."

Elena didn't know what to say but she could feel it too. It's running inside of her body. She waited for a second and said "I'm in love with you too Stefan."

Stefan lights up when she heard Elena say it back to him. It was such a relief to him. Through it all, this whole thing wasn't one-sided at all. They both can feel it. Somewhere in the middle of it, Elena realized that she was going to be all right. She was herself again, not lost, not a stranger, but Elena Gilbert. She have found her old self again, being with Stefan, she is.

"So what now?" Elena ask and Stefan stroke her back gently.

"Now, I'm going to tell you that you and I are going on our first date."

"Aw, Stefan. You don't have to."

"I have to Elena. I wanted this, this to be special." Stefan kissed her forehead.

* * *

**So here's chapter four. It's kinda short and I'll be working on Will We Ever Be The Same Again. Hope you like it! Reviews? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

What do people know about love? Is love an objective subject? People always think children are not capable of knowing the true meaning of love. But do people really know about it? Or are they just pretending? In my state of mind, I think the person who counterfeit to be in love or to be an expert is definitely hypocritical. A person can never be an expert in love, it's not even possible. Everyone's love goes through different paces, you can never rush it. Love takes their own speeds, their own roads. You can't choose a path for love. Love chooses their own paths, not you. And everyone's love are dissimilar, how are is it possible for you to be an expert and teaches them on how to love?

In life, you can have two choices to believe in love. First, you can decide for yourself if you want to believe that your love happens for a reason. Every single move you make will affect you, your decisions, your thoughts, you trust your instincts. You can also think, the paths love chose for you are meant for you, you didn't even hesitate for a moment to believe in it. The second choice is, you don't think love will be the one to decide for you. You like to take matters into your own hands, you like to control love. You're the tailor of your love, you want to choose for yourself.

* * *

After the Stefan and Caroline broke up, they still remained as friends, like nothing ever happened between them. Well, they both know they weren't meant to peaked as friends. They both know they're better to stay as friends instead of lovers.

It hasn't changed much for Stefan and Elena too. They are still the same. Elena and Stefan would exchange glances during classes, laughing as each other's jokes, teasing much. But there's one thing changed though, Stefan would sometimes give Elena a light peck on the lips. The thing is, Elena didn't mind at all. In fact, she like this change. Students at their school have been gossiping about them. There are rumors about them. Some are saying they are dating, some are saying Stefan slept with Elena because he don't want to be a virgin, some even said Stefan hooked up with Elena because he wanted to be popular. Though, nor Elena or Stefan wanted to clear the rumors up.

* * *

Stefan and Elena are standing in front of Elena's locker talking. They became really close ever since the talk they had the other day in the gym. The one they had after Stefan and Caroline's break up. They share their secrets together, no hiding from each other stuff, they wanted to be veracious with each other. On the other hand, Matt himself has been spying or as people called, he's quasi spying Elena.

Caroline and Bonnie are walking to their direction. They wave at them and Caroline grimaced at them. Caroline herself is assertive that Stefan and Elena are dating, as in lovers. She thought Stefan often give Elena a peck on her lips are a sign of them dating. Even though Stefan and Elena told her they aren't. How is possible for them to be called as lovers when they haven't even been on a real date. Speaking of date, Stefan still haven't told Elena about the date yet. He's being secretive of it.

"Hey you lovebirds!" Caroline shrieked at her highest pitch as she walked over. She is so digging on Stefan and Elena.

"Caroline, how many times have I told you we are not dating!" Elena rolled her eyes at Caroline.

"Believe all you want Elena, I knew you two are shacking up. Whether you like it or not. You're just in denial." Caroline moderately, not caring a word of Elena just said.

Elena giggled a little. "It's true, Elena. You're just denying." Elena is shocked that Bonnie would be in this with Caroline. "You too Bonnie?"

"So where are you guys heading?" Stefan interjected.

"Oh, we're just heading to have lunch. Are you guys coming or not?"

"We'd love to but Stefan and I have to work on this history project that was assigned to , maybe next time?" Elena said as she hoped Caroline would understand. Instead of getting angry, she smirk at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

Elena pinpoint that Caroline is probably thinking of something else. "We really are going to do this project, Care." Elena tried to reassure her.

"Yeah yeah. Well next time then." Bonnie chuckled. "Bye you lovebirds."

Stefan snicker and Elena put her focus on Stefan. "What?"

"She really did got under your skin.. when she said you and I are dating."

"Kind of. Well, you know, typical Caroline."

"Yeah. So I was thinking are you free tonight?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Remember the date I told you about the other day?"

Elena nodded. How could she ever forget about that day? That's the day they both admitted their feelings to each other.

"I was thinking if you could come over to my house and we could have that date. I wanted this to be a simple date. Not too formal yet not to casual. But it'll be romantic. I can assure to you about you."

"Yeah sure. Of course! That'd be nice." Elena smiled.

"Good. I'll see you at 8 pm?"

"Yep. We better hurry and finish our project."

"Okay." Stefan put his arm around Elena's shoulder. "I can't wait for tonight." Then he leaned over to Elena and kissed her on her lips. The kiss didn't last too long, it has only lasted for about one minute.

Elena gathered herself and said "Yeah neither do I."

* * *

After lunch, it's time for Bonnie and Elena to head for their chemistry class. Bonnie have been trying to find Elena but she couldn;t find her anywhere. She waited outside of the classroom for Elena. She saw Elena walking to her direction. She waved at her and when Elena saw her, she smiled.

"Hey Bonnie, why are you outside?" Elena ask as if she's curious.

"I was waiting for you." Bonnie started twirling the end of her hair.

"But why? Is there something you want to talk about?"

Elena perceived tat Bonnie is acting weird and off of herself lately. But she didn't bothered to ask about it. She thought if she wanted to talk about it, she would talk about it. Maybe now is the time.

"No." Bonnie paused and Elena looked at her curiously. "Wait. Yes there is. You knew Stefan's brother Damon right?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"I have been seeing him for quite a while now. I wanted to tell you about it but I can't find the right time to. Stefan saw us but I asked him not to tell you as I will myself. I feel I'm obligated to tell you, because you guys are dating, and I wanted to. Please don't get mad at Stefan, I told him not to tell you about. Please don't be mad at me." Bonnie looked down and continue her rambling but Elena stopped her.

"First of all, Bonnie, why would you feel obligated to tell me? Me and Stefan are not dating, for the hundredth time! We've hung out like a few times only. Second of all, I'm not mad at you or Stefan and I'm not going to. You can see whoever you want, it's not like I'm your mom or anything." Bonnie chuckled. "Now we have to go inside of class now or we're gonna get punish from Mrs Chandler for being late."

* * *

Date. A date is a guy taking a girl out for a movie, or a carnival, or just a simple and and a nice dinner. Date is also those kind of thing where girls spend hours and hours of fixing themselves, putting on makeup, choosing the perfect and glamorous outfit. But not for Elena Gilbert. Elena's not the kind of girl who spend most of the time making herself look perfect, presentable. She hates those things. She likes it causal. She didn't really know much of a date, since Matt never take her one. But that doesn't mean she's outdated about dates. She always heard about it from Caroline. Caroline's been to tons of dates.

Elena likes to put on minimum makeup, she's more of a natural beauty kind. Even when she has no makeup on, she looked like she has some on. Elena's skin tone is tanned, and she's perfect for the color white. She wore a snow white dress that ran from the bottom of her knees to the top of her chest. The color of the morning sky, was wrapped around her waist, held by a silver pendant on her left side. A small oval medallion hung from a thin necklace around her neck. Segments on the medallion were equal in color to her waistband, as well as to the little round earrings dangling from her ears.

After dressing her herself up. She ran downstairs. She saw Jenna and Ric. Ric is her history class teacher. Jenna and Ric are dating and it feels awkward for Elena to be around them.

"Hey, Jenna. I'm going to Stefan's and I'll probably be late to be back home."

"Yeah sure. But be sure to be back before your curfew!" Jenna shouted before Elena walks out the house. "I'll keep that in mind."

Elena got inside of her car and started driving to Stefan's house. Elena was psyched about her real first date with Stefan. It'll be one big step for the.. Though she thought to herself, if they already had their first first date, does this mean they're a couple or not? Should they label what they are or not? Does Stefan wants to be with her? So many questions are roaming inside of Elena's mind but she abandoned them since she already arrived at Stefan's house. She got out of her car and rang the doorbell. Within a minute she saw Stefan standing in front of her.

Stefan's wearing his usual clothes, but this time, it's a little bit more formal. The clothes he chose. Stefan couldn't stop himself from staring at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her shoulders composed, as her white evening dressed flared in the night air. Cock-tailed to enhance the lace, that brushed against her mid thighs. Stefan snapped himself out of his thoughts. "Come in." Stefan gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you." Elena smiled back at him.

Stefan closed the door behind him and then he lead Elena to the place he had set up for their date. Their date took place in the backyard. There are rose petals along the hallway, all lead to the backyard. The backyard was filled with candles, and there's a table in the middle of it.

"Wow this is beautiful! You did all this?" she turned to Stefan and asked.

"Yeah I did. I told you I wanted this to be simple, romantic and special. Didn't I?"

Elena put her gaze to Stefan. "And also you look really beautiful." Elena blushes a little. She likes it when Stefan can have that effect on her.

"You're not bad yourself. You look hot."

"Why thank you! Shall we?"

"We shall."

Stefan pulled the chair out and indicate Elena to sit on it. "What a gentleman." Elena teased.

"Well, what do you know." Stefan smirked.

"Did you cook all this?"

"Of course! Haven't I mentioned to you I'm an excellent cook?"

"You haven't. And no one likes a bragger. I'll be the judge of whether you're an excellent cook or not." Elena gave him a sexy smile.

"Well go ahead then. I'm all ears for your thoughts."

Elena took a bite of her food and relish in it. "Wow, this is really good! I never knew men could cook. Well, not all of them. Stefan you should've mention to me you're an excellent cook!"

"Ha. I tried to be an excellent and I guess I succeed in it." Elena rolled her eyes and shake her head. "Now shall we continue eating?"

They finishes their dinner in a delightful atmosphere. There are not awkward silence. Just laughter. They laughed at each other's own jokes.

"Thank you for this lovely dinner, Stefan. This dinner was very luxuriating for me."

"I'm glad you liked it. And I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Have Bonnie told you about Damon?"

"Yeah she did. She told me today before our chemistry class. She told me that you knew but she asked you not to tell me. And if you're wondering if I'm mad at you or not, the answer is no. You didn't tell me because she asked you to and you respected her choice."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me. Phew." Stefan felt like a stone have been lifted from his shoulder. "Also, I have something to ask you about it."

Elena looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Okay, so this isn't really easy for me to say. Here we go. I know you just got out of a two years relationship with Matt. But whenever I'm around you, I feel like my whole body is on fire. Like someone ignited a fire inside of me. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you." Stefan looked up and he saw tears are gathering up in the corner of Elena's eyes. "When we smile together, when you are by my side, when you talk to me, when seeing your message my heart, it skips a beat, when any romantic song reminds me of you, when I make love signs on the back page of my textbooks, when everything around me just feels like, love. When you touches me, it sends me tingly feelings, I feel like electricity are going through my body, it feels like I've been electrocuted by your simple touch. It's weird though." Stefan paused. He stood up and walked over to where she's sitting as he cupped his both hands on Elena's cheeks. "I have never feel like this before. It's all new for me, and it did took some time for me realize what I've been feeling for you. I am falling for you Elena. I once wrote in my journal, the day we first met. After that day, I went home and wrote in my diary, I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Would you do me the honor and be my girlfriend."

Elena is now tearful. She could feel tears wanting to come out. Stefan's hands are still cupping her cheeks. She's stunned by the speech Stefan just said. She never thought of him saying this to her. Hell, she never know any guy wold say his kind of thing to her. "Stefan, this is really beautiful. What you've just said to me, I never thought anyone would say that to me. This is all new o me too. You're the first to ever say this kind of thing to me. I keep thinking of how much I love talking to you, how good you look when you smile, how much i love your laugh. I daydream about you on and off, replaying pieces of our conversation, laughing at funny things that you said or did. I've memorized your face & the way that you look at me. I catch myself smiling again at what I imagine. I always wonder what will happen the next time we are together, & even though neither of us know what the future holds, I know one thing for sure; you're the best thing that ever happened to me. And the thing is, I'm falling for you too. So yeah, I'd be the honor and be your girlfriend."

Right after Stefan heard Elena saying yes to be his girlfriend, he pulled her closer and crashed his lips on hers. Elena kissed Stefan back without any uncertainty. They kissed each other with all the strength they have, the gave into each other. At this very moment, they finally became one true soul mate.

* * *

If we wanted to know when love will come to you in your life, one simple kiss can tell you the answer. Sometimes, love comes with a kiss.

There will come a time in your life when you will become infatuated with a single soul. For this person you'd do anything and not think twice about it, but when asked why, you have no answer. You'll try your whole life to understand how a single person can affect you as much as they do, but you'll never find out. And no matter how badly you hate it or how badly it hurts, you'll love this person without regret, for the rest of your life.

Sometimes, we are afraid to make the first step. We are afraid that making the first step would ruined things, utterly. We couldn't help ourselves from thinking that. It's normal, everyone have insecurities. But maybe when we try and make the first step, something might turned out to be good. Or even better than we thought it. If you are able to make the first step, things might get better and you'll feel confident enough.

From the moment that Stefan and Elena first kissed, they knew they would be spending in each other's arms for the rest of their life.

Making the very first step might the your first step of finding your true love.

* * *

**Here's chapter ten. I hope it's not too weird or anything. Hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy! (:**


End file.
